


Your Future, in the Hands of a Stranger

by Kr_ys



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angiemaria(?), F/F, F/M, Feels, Jamilton - Freeform, Laurette - Freeform, M/M, Thaurens, Tissues or popcorn, You already know the drill folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr_ys/pseuds/Kr_ys
Summary: In a world where, on the night before your 21st birthday, you receive a dream that sums up the major events of your soulmate's life, Thomas is surviving just fine, apart from the two-and-a-half heartbreaks he's faced in the past.Until the night before his 21st birthday arrives, until he is greeted by traumatizing visions and faced with the realization that his soulmate has lived through a terrible childhood. Until he discerns that his soulmate desperately needs his comfort and affection.Thomas struggles to remember his soulmate's name, until he is openly confronted by him and both realize they're linked together.





	Your Future, in the Hands of a Stranger

Thomas' eyes opened with a start. It was the day before his twenty-first birthday, the day before he'd find out who his soulmate was, the day before he'd finally find eternal happiness and love. Or so others had told him. Thomas wasn't all too excited. He'd already found love and lost it. Many times.

The first was three years earlier when a girl named Martha Wayles confessed that she'd harbored romantic feelings for him during the year they spent together in high school. His heart was broken when she turned out to only be using him for his money, as he'd dotingly bought her gifts constantly, and once the flow of gifts had begun to slow down, she was out of there and looking for a new boyfriend, specifically her soulmate.

His second had been Angelica Schuyler. She was a year older than him, and was very interested in finding her soulmate. She genuinely believed it was Thomas, despite the tiny age difference, and they began dating a few months after meeting, as she'd convinced Thomas they were soulmates. Then, Thomas turned twenty and Angelica turned twenty-one just a month after, and she met her true soulmate, a man of few words who happened to be extremely intelligent, named Aaron Burr. The two fell in love quickly and moved away, leaving Thomas alone again, suffering from two break-ups.

The third had been none other than Thomas' best friend, James Madison. They were still best friends to this day, not letting their break-up ruin their close brotherly bond. Thomas had felt a genuine connection to James, and the two decided to date to see if there was something else there, as well as experiment as they had somehow come to the conclusion that their soulmate was probably another boy. Despite investing plenty of money, time, effort, and affection into the relationship, they soon realized they weren't soulmates and made a mutual decision that they were better off as close friends. 

James had turned twenty-one a few months earlier, and he'd met his soulmate; a kind, sweet girl named Dolley. They were now dating, and Thomas had met her. He got along well with her, and didn't mind James bringing her along now and then to their lunch table or hang-out spots, as she coincidentally worked in the building across the street.

Thomas was forced out of his deep thoughts and relayed memories when his dog came flying into his room, a smile painted on her tiny, round snout. She barked joyfully, her light brows raising. He hugged her tight, before pulling back to gaze deep and seriously into her bright eyes as he heard his phone ring.

"There's my sweet boy! I can't believe that tonight my baby's gonna meet his perfect girl! Sweetheart, when you wake up tomorrow morning, swear to me you'll tell me everything you saw?" Thomas kept his expression genuine, a sincere grin tugging at his own lips. "Yes, I swear, Mom." He chuckled as she hummed in satisfaction on the other line, both saying goodbye before hanging up so Thomas could get dressed for work.

Thomas got dressed quickly and drove to his work's designated parking lot, meeting up with James. The shorter man steadily returned his warm smile and the two walked to a nearby coffee shop to kill time and grab their favorite drinks to start off their day.

Thomas blinked softly as he headed to his next meeting, settling in his seat besides James, the two exchanging a glance of curiosity and skepticism at the stranger standing before them, at the head of the table. A new intern. Interesting. Thomas quirked a dark eyebrow at the 5"6 man who nervously looked around before beginning his introduction, seeming to gain confidence as the minutes passed. Minutes? Thomas checked his expensive golden watch and groaned under his breath in exasperation. 

The rest of the group seemed bored, amused, or confused, or a mixture of all three as they watched the new guy go on and on about why he moved here and what his plans for this company were. Eventually, Washington politely but bluntly made him wrap it up, and he headed back to his seat, ducking his head in slight embarassment.

Thomas frowned as he realized he hadn't caught the intern's name. Nearly fifteen minutes straight of talking and Thomas couldn't bother to remember such a crucial detail? He nearly deadpanned, but restrained from doing so, instead gazing dumbly at a wall for several moments, trying to rack his brain for the memory of hearing the man introduce himself.

"Mr. Jefferson? Do you have any input on this matter?" Washington's inquiry snapped him out of his haze. Flustered, he quickly shook his head, not trying his voice in case it came out breathless or cracked. James raised a brow at him and he shrugged in response before both returned their attention to the topic at hand.

About a half-hour later, the meeting concluded and Thomas was excused. He and James headed out to grab their coffees, which had been waiting outside as no drinks or food were allowed in the meeting rooms. Just as Thomas strutted confidently forwards, picking up his cup, someone ran into him and his fingers slipped from his drink. He hissed as the hot brown liquid poured down one of his favorite suits, and glared heavily at the clumsy fellow that was now sprawled across the floor, coffee dumped on his suit as well. 

"Thomas, you okay?" Thomas heard James curse lightly under his breath before grasping some napkins and handing them to his friend. Thomas shook his head, knowing they wouldn't help hide or lessen the dirty stains on his outfit. It was ruined, at least until he had it properly washed and dried.

Thomas continued his hostile glowering as the stranger got to his feet, eyes raising to meet Thomas', and that's when it clicked. That was the intern who had been rambling for too long, the one who seemed wide awake despite the slight bags already forming under his nervously enthusiastic brown eyes.

"S-sorry about that," the man Thomas couldn't bother to remember the name of stood up, glancing regretfully at the stains on the taller's suit and on his own. "I can buy you another coffee if you'd like, sir." The immigrant flashed Thomas an awkward but friendly smile to accompany the offer.

"No, thank you. You probably couldn't afford it, anyways, after you pay for my suit!" Thomas' voice rose slightly in anger as he finished his sentence with a clench of his pearly-white teeth. The brunette's eyes seemed to widen in surprise at the magenta-clad lawyer's sudden outburst.

"Why should I pay for your suit? With all due respect, sir, can't you just get it washed?" 

"Coffee stains are near impossible to wash out of this silky fabric. And even if I do manage to wash it out, it'll still be sticky and always remind me of the imbecile who got my coffee spilled on it, then had the audacity to try and flirt with me." Thomas' voice was simply cold now. 

"Thomas, tone it down. Alexander, I'm sorry, he..." James continued on apologizing for god knows what, and Thomas tuned out his friend, instead considering the way the new intern's name rolled luxuriously off his sharp tongue. His name sounded gravely familiar. Then he realized he had said it aloud as James and Alexander both stared expectantly at him. "Well?" The intern growled.

"Nothing."

"I'm guessing you didn't hear me, but I wasn't flirting with you, you idiot. Who would want to flirt with someone who smooth-talks their reflection?" Alexander accused, looking as if Thomas had managed to finally get under his thick skin. Thomas erupted in laughter before inching forwards, backing the shorter into the wall as both fixed each other with icy glares. "That's a laugh," Thomas sneered. "I'm one of the most attractive lawyers here, everyone acknowledges it. You're nothing. I could get you fired in an instant, just with the snap of my-"

"Jefferson, Hamilton, in my office. Now."


End file.
